


Outtakes: The Theo and Percy Lost Files

by LadiePhoenix007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiePhoenix007/pseuds/LadiePhoenix007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Theo's bedroom when his lover Percy is in there with him?  Complete smut of course!  Inspired by "Lady of the Lake" by Colubrina.  (NSFW, AU, OOC, PWP, M/M Slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes: The Theo and Percy Lost Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/gifts).



> A/N: If you haven’t been reading Lady of the Lake written by Colubrina, please go read that first as this one-shot is completely inspired by that story. This O/S is for those that wanted to know what may have happened behind closed doors with some of the characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~

As soon as I walked into my bedroom, I locked and warded the door. I had previously silenced the room as a precaution. I proceeded to strip off my robe and hung it on the hook next to the dresser and walked over to the bed and focused fervidly at the tall ginger-haired wizard that was naked upon my bed.

He was displayed provocatively on my silk sheets. I glanced at his arms that were shackled to the headboard then to his pale lightly muscled chest before I flicked my eyes down to his very erect penis that was caged in a muggle chastity device known as "Gates of Hell". I licked my lips as I stripped out of the rest of my clothing. When I looked up, his eyes met mine and I could see the lust emanating from them.

"Please." He begged. I couldn't resist him. I climbed up onto the bed near his head, my cock already hard and heavy. I brushed his hair from his forehead and push the tip of my erection in between his lips. His tongue swirled over and around the head as he sucked more of my length into his hot mouth. He moaned as I pushed deeper and down his throat. I grabbed his head with both hands and fucked his face without giving him a chance to adjust. His eyes widened, briefly and then closed as he relaxed his throat muscles and submitted to me.

My pace became almost brutal as I felt the tingling in my bullocks, letting me know I was close to spilling myself between his soft lips. "Look at me, pet." I commanded. He obediently opened his eyes and that was when I let go, feeding him spurts of my thick cum.

I pulled out my softened member and Percy immediately thanked me. After catching my breath, I bent over and kissed him. One kiss turned into another and then I was pushing my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself. I growled and lightly bit his top lip before I pulled away.

I sat up and moved my hands lightly down his chest. I circled both his nipples, watching them harden as I got closer with my fingers. I brushed over them, softly before moving back to circling. Percy tried to move so I would go back to touching his tempting buds but I just smirked and removed my hands completely. As soon as he settled down, I went back to teasing with my fingertips. "Patience, love." I murmured. He nodded and whimpered when I pinched both at the same time.

Leaning down, I barely touched the tip of my tongue to the closest one. "Fuuuck!" He cried as I bit down on the taut piece of flesh. I could feel my cock begin to twitch as I continued in this manner. Switching between being gentle and rough, I continued to torment him until I noticed his hips had started to buck.

He mewled as I began moving my mouth down his tight muscles. I nibbled and sucked my way to his navel, leaving my mark in several places. My dick was once again hard and raring for action as Percy writhed beneath my mouth.

I licked down past his hips and maneuvered myself between his legs. I ignored his hard encased shaft but I took a moment to scrape my teeth across his bare testicles, watching as he shivered. I pushed his knees up towards his chest as I worked my tongue down to circle his arsehole. I worked faster as he panted and begged for more. I lifted my head and whispered a spell that lubricated his rear passage. I pushed a finger inside and worked it in and out a few times before I added another finger. After a couple of minutes, I pressed in a third digit and twisted them as I stretched his anus, preparing him for my cock.

I took away my fingers and grabbed my swollen erection. I swiped it up and down between his cheeks, causing him to moan and wiggle against me. I lined myself up and slowly pushed into him. "Yes, please take me, Theo." My lover pleaded. I pressed harder, past the tight ring of muscle until I was completely sheathed inside of him. Percy let out a deep groan as he completely opened up to my turgid length. I paused for a moment before I gripped his thighs, unhurriedly pulling out before I leisurely thrust back into him. I deliberately kept myself from speeding up, knowing that it drove my impatient wizard crazy. Almost on cue, he begins to beg, "Merlin, please!"

I come to an almost complete stop and look up at my ginger haired lover. "Please what, pet?" I ask as I move my hands from his legs and hook my thumbs into both sides of his puckered hole and pulled my prick out of him. "Tell me!" I demanded.

Percy lifted his head as much as he could and begged. "Please fuck me. Please give it to me!" He moved his hips towards me and I used my thumbs to stretch his asshole a bit before I rammed my cock back inside of him. He hissed and threw his head back into the pillows. "Oh Merlin, yes! So good!" He wailed.

I grabbed his hips and leaned over him and began to fuck him hard. There was no gentleness in my ruthless thrusts. I loved the feel of his clenching rosebud around my achingly hard tool. I continued to mercilessly shag him into the mattress as he kept saying my name in fervent whispers.

I shifted to be more on my knees and pushed his legs wider allowing him to dig his heels into the bed and angle his hips a bit upward which allowed my cock to rub against his prostate. I snapped my hips a bit faster as I could feel an ache in my lower belly and my balls had begun to tighten as I got closer to my climax. 

I finally grasped his trapped hardness and began to work the steel rings off his incredibly engorged dick. He groaned deeply as he pushed against me. I roared as my cum began spurting deep inside of his bottom. My hand pumped his cock a couple of times before he came all over his stomach and chest.

Percy wrapped his legs around my waist and squeezed. I wandlessy unshackled his wrists and he brought his arms down. I swiped a finger through the seemingly copious amount of jism on his stomach and brought it to my mouth as he watched. He licked his lips and smiled lovingly at me and then sat up to bring his face close to mine. I put my hand behind his head and pushed him towards me for a kiss.

~*~*~*~

Percy headed to take a shower while I dressed and reminded him that I wasn't near done with him today. He flushed with desire which made me grin wickedly with lustful thoughts for later.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Daphne there with a cup of tea and a plate of assorted biscuits waiting for me on the table. I sat down a bit surprised.

Daphne gave a slight unladylike snort and said, “You need to do more than just place a silencing charm on your room. It does nothing for the walls vibrating so of course I knew you had finished once the pictures stopped rattling."

I grinned sheepishly and shook my head. "Shoddy fucking construction if you ask me." I chose a couple of the coconut concoctions and pretended to ignore the peals of laughter escaping my best friend.

Daphne got up to leave the kitchen. She turned around to address me. "Make sure to offer Percy a cuppa and maybe you could also figure out a new charm so Æthel won't notice the shaking that is coming from your bedroom when she's home from Hogwarts." With that, she exited the room.

I groaned and decided to scavenge the library very soon to find a new charm. Maybe Percy would know which book to try.

 

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: In case you are curious, you can search on Amazon’s website for “Gates of Hell” under Health and Personal Care and you will find several CBT devices.


End file.
